School Days
by 44 Gremory
Summary: (NSFW) Kehidupan (seks) di sekolah. BTS NC Fanfic Full Explicit Lime/Lemon gay and straight content. JinHope, VHOPEGA, Namjin, Kookmin, JinHa


JinSeok : First

Seokjin tadinya hanya seorang siswa SMA yang biasa – biasa saja sebelum cerita ini dimulai. Tidak ada yang menarik dalam kehidupannya di SMA, hanya sekedar pagi sekolah sore pulang malam mengerjakan tugas dan besoknya sekolah lagi. Hanya sekedar menjalani siklus yang seperti itu pun tak membuatnya jadi peringkat satu kelas. Peringkatnya bertengger di sekitar angka 10 dari 30-an selama tiga tahun berturut – turut. Tentang ekstrakurikuler yang diikutinya, yaitu English Club, dia hanya menjadi anggota reguler di sana tanpa menyumbangkan prestasi kompetisi apapun.

Tentang kehidupan sosialnya, Seokjin hanya berteman sekedarnya. Pacar? Dia jomblo dari lahir sampai akil baligh. Seokjin orangnya cuek parah, masa bodoh, tidak punya kelebihan apa – apa dan tidak punya daya tarik. Meskipun begitu agaknya teman – temannya mengakui satu hal cemerlang dari Seokjin yaitu ketampanannya. Dibilang tampan sebenarnya malah Seokjin sebenarnya bisa disandingkan dengan Ken dari boygroup VIXX atau Sandeul dari B1A4. Kalau saja dia bisa lebih aktif bersosialiasasi dia bisa jadi _Prince of School _di festival tahunan sekolah dan gadis – gadis akan mengantre jadi pacarnya atau membuat sebuah fanclub lalu dia akan punya haters club dari murid – murid cowok. Sikap cuek dan masa bodohnya mengubur ketampanannya seperti berlian di kerak bumi.

Sekarang dia sudah di tahun terakhir dan agaknya dia mulai menyesal. Tahun – tahun yang terlewat dengan percuma dan tak bisa terulang. Sekarang satu – satunya jalan hanya bisa berharap pada kehidupan kampusnya nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang Seokjin harus belajar untuk melalui ujian nasional dan ujian perguruan tinggi.

.

..

...

Seokjin malam itu hanya sedang mengerjakan soal latihan ujian seperti biasa ketika tidak ada tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan. Seokjin tinggal di sebuah kamar kontrakan dekat sekolahnya, kecil tidak mewah tapi bersih. Dan malam itu entah bagaimana tetapi Seokjin mendengar sesuatu yang kotor dari sekitarnya, entah dari mana asalnya. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia dengar tapi terdengar di sekitarnya.

Suara mendesah beruntun dan begitu halus, asalnya dari kamar tetangganya. Kalau pendengarannya tak salah, dari kamar yang disewa seorang adik kelasnya tahun pertama bernama Jung Hoseok. Seokjin anak baik dan tidak pernah tertarik nonton video porno dan menurutnya ini mengganggu sekali. Karena sealim – alimnya Seokjin, dia masih sehat dan bakal ngaceng juga. Tetapi masa sampai segitunya nonton video porno dengan volume yang dikeraskan sampai terdengar ke tetangga? Biasanya orang nonton video porno malah pakai headset. Seokjin tanpa tedeng aling – aling berniat untuk melabrak si adik kelas yang tak senonoh itu.

Aneh, begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Jung Hoseok, Seokjin baru sadar suara – suara tak senonoh itu terdengar begitu jernih, bukan berasal dari speaker dan seperti benar – benar suara dari seseorang. Kalau itu ternyata bukan video porno melainkan pertunjukkan langsung Seokjin pasti kelihatan bodoh kalau sampai mengusik anak itu. Tadinya Seokjin akan kembali dan mencoba mengabaikannya sampai tertangkap matanya bahwa pintu kontrakan sang adik kelas tidak benar - benar tertutup dan membuka pada sekian mili celah. Pikir Seokjin betapa cerobohnya anak ini. Seokjin jadi terdorong untuk mengintip.

"Adik... lebih dalam lagi... aakhh..."

Suara sopran khas wanita. Seokjin tidak salah menduganya pasti bukan suara siapapun kecuali sesosok wanita. Dari suaranya sepertinya dia berusia dua puluhan; terdengar kedewasaan dari suaranya. Seokjin memberanikan masuk untuk mengintip dengan matanya langsung dengan wajahnya yang kemerahan parah.

Itu Jung Hoseok di kamarnya sedang berlutut menghadapi selangkangan yang begitu padat gemuk. Tidak tertutup stoking atau celana, benar – benar kaki utuh berwarna kekuningan dan ranum akan daging mengingatkan Seokjin pada paha ayam. Jung Hoseok tampak seperti memakan pusat dari selangkangan itu dengan nikmatnya, diiringi alunan suara decak becek, napas memburunya, dan desah nikmat wanita itu, benar – benar simfoni erotis yang menggugah nafsu. Tanpa Seokjin sadari sesuatu di pusat dirinya mengeras dan membuatnya merasa ngilu minta ikutan.

Seokjin biasanya anak baik, tidak pernah beli majalah porno atau nonton video dewasa. Dia hanya ereksi di saat bangun tidurnya saja. Jadi ini kali pertamanya dia menodai indera netranya dengan pertunjukkan langsung mosi grafis kotor itu dan pertama kalinya dia ereksi selain saat bangun tidur. Sekarang dia bingung harus apa, Seokjin terpaku di tempatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan mesum langsung itu.

Si wanita menekan kepala Jung Hoseok dalam – dalam ke selangkangannya seolah – olah dia ingin, kalau muat, Jung Hoseok masuk ke sana. Jung Hoseok sendiri tambah meremas bongkahan pantat wanita itu membuatnya kenakan parah. Geram seksi Jung Hoseok membuat bulu roma wanita itu, dan bulu romanya Seokjin juga ikut berdiri. Lalu suara "Ah ahh ahhh" wanita itu semakin keras, dan semakin panjang juga seiring waktu.

"... aku tidak tahan lagi... lebih cepat _sayang_." Kepala wanita itu terkulai ke belakang, wajahnya menengadah ke langit seperti nyawanya sedang dicabut ke atas.

"AAAAKHHH!"

Yang barusan bukan desahan tapi jeritan. Seokjin pikir mungkin Jung Hoseok tanpa sengaja menggigit kelamin perempuan itu, membuatnya sakit, kalau saja dia tak menyadari tatapan wanita itu terarah pada dirinya yang mendelik di belakang tembok kamar Hoseok. Dia menjerit dan menunjuk – nunjuk Seokjin yang masih cengo mendadak tolol.

Jung Hoseok sendiri berbalik secepat kilat begitu jari wanita itu menunjuk – nunjuk arah pintu kamarnya. Dan wajahnya begitu tidak nyaman. Terkejut setengah mampus, tapi tidak tahu sekarang harus apa di situasi yang aneh begini.

"Hyung?"

'PLAKK'

Jung Hoseok ditampar wanita muda itu.

"Anak bodoh! Kamu lupa mengunci pintunya? Kamu mau kita semua mati hah?" wanita itu menampar Jung Hoseok berkali – kali sampai Hoseok tersungkur. Hoseok dibegitukan, rasanya Seokjin tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Bu guru Jisoo!" Seokjin menangkap tangan wanita itu sebelum dia membuat pipi Hoseok lebih memar lagi. Wanita itu begitu mendengar namanya disebut jadi gemetar ketakutan.

"Kau! Tidak mungkin, kau tahu aku?" Terkuak sudah pastinya Seokjin murid di SMU tempatnya mengajar juga, makanya dia tahu namanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalau bu guru Jisoo punya ketertarikan aneh dengan remaja laki – laki. Sekarang aku sudah melihatnya, jadi berhentilah menyakiti Hoseok, atau aku akan..." Hoseok menatapnya luar biasa kalut. Tidak, bukan begini seharusnya. Ini sih Seokjin ingin menolong Hoseok tapi Hoseok juga kena ancamannya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang siapa – siapa, tapi bu guru tolong pergi dari tempat ini dan jangan ganggu Hoseok lagi."

"Mengganggu? Kau pikir aku melakukan apa? Kalau kamu mencari tersangka kenapa tidak tanyakan temanmu ini?" Jisoo mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya lalu menarik uang beberapa lembar Won dan melemparnya wajah Hoseok.

"Bu guru benar – benar tidak punya moral ya?" Seokjin setengah membentak tapi Jung Hoseok menahan bahunya.

Jisoo sudah kelewat kesal dan kehabisan kata – kata. Dan insiden ini sudah membuatnya malu dan marah berat. Wanita muda itu bangkit memungut celananya yang tergoler di lantai dan merapikan roknya yang kusut, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

.

..

...

"Hei, adik Hoseok! Kau bisa jelaskan yang baru saja terjadi?" Seokjin sekarang duduk menyelonjorkan sebelah kakinya di kamar Hoseok. Memengang sebuah soda kalengan yang disuguhkan Hoseok. Hoseok saat itu baru selesai mandi. Duduk di sisi Seokjin dalam kimono mandinya sambil mengoles pipinya dengan salep.

"Itu perkejaanku."

'BLURRRGGHH'

Seokjin tersedak soda.

"Pekerjaan? Kamu dibayar untuk melakukan itu? kamu gigolo?"

Hoseok menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan yang berarti.

"Aku bekerja sambilan jadi host, tapi kadang ada servis tambahan."

"Sama saja tolol!"

...

"Begini adik Hoseok... sebagai hyung kamar sebelah yang peduli denganmu apakah ini tidak terlalu menyimpang? Maksudku, sebutuh – butuhnya kamu dengan uang, tapi sampai menjual diri begitu dan kamu masih di bawah umur, kamu tidak takut ini akan merusak kehidupan sekolahmu?"

"Aku tidak butuh uang hyung."

'BLURRRHGHH'

Seokjin tersedak soda lagi.

"Terus itu maksudnya bagaimana? Untuk apa? Jangan – jangan..."

"Yah... bisa dikatakan sambil menyelam minum air."

Sambil menyelam minum air katanya. Jadi intinya, fokus Hoseok bukan pada uangnya tapi kegiatannya. Hoseok ketagihan seks begitu? Makanya dia mengambil pekerjaan ini biar sekalian menyalurkan keanehannya.

Hoseok berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya kepada Seokjin.

"Wah... aku tidak tahu ada manusia yang sesampah ini. Tapi kamu masih muda, apa saja yang sudah kamu lalui sampai jadi seperti ini?"

"Hyung menghinaku atau mengasihani aku?" Hoseok berjongkok di depan Seokjin cukup dekat, mengangkangi sebelah kakinya yang sedang selonjoran.

"Entahlah... hanya saja. Seorang murid SMA tidak seharusnya hidup seperti itu."

"Oh, maksudnya hidup ideal anak SMA seperti hyung yang selalu belajar meskipun tidak begitu berprestasi tetapi tetap berada di jalan lurus sampai – sampai sejak akil baligh belum pernah menyentuh seseorang?"

Seokjin menempeleng kepala Hoseok.

"Barusan aku menyentuh seseorang."

Hoseok menatap netra Seokjin lurus – lurus tanpa ekspresi.

"Iya iya... aku masih perjaka."

"Hyung, meskipun tanggapanmu agak sadis, aku berterima kasih kau tadi membelaku, dan bersedia merahasiakan... itu..."

"Ya, berterimakasihlah sialan!" Seokjin menaruh botol air yang baru diminumnya di lantai. Sekarang dia memperhatikan Hoseok yang belum beranjak dari hadapannya. Terus menerus memperhatikannya dengan aneh.

"Jadi aku harus membalas budi." Kata Hoseok lagi.

"Membalas budi apa? Aku tidak butuh apa – apa..."

Hoseok tersenyum simpul

"Kalau itu membalasnya dengan hal mesum kurasa tak perlu. Aku akan perjaka selama aku masih perjaka, tapi nanti kalau aku mau aku akan menemukan wanita untukku sendiri." Jawab Seokjin santai.

"Kalau bisa sekarang kenapa nanti?" Hoseok berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Augh... denganmu maksudnya? Kau gila?" Seokjin mendorong Hoseok sampai terjungkal, tetapi Hoseok tidak menyerah dan merayap lebih dekat lagi.

"Wanita atau pria yang penting membuatmu puas, kenapa harus memilih salah satu?" Hoseok dengan lancangnya langsung menyerang batangan Seokjin dibalik celana trainingnya.

"Yah... tapi aku maunya dengan wanita."

Hoseok kusut seketika, dia akhirnya menjauh dan pergi ke kamarnya. Namun hanya sekian detik dia kembali lagi dengan seutas dasi sekolahnya. Tanpa Seokjin tahu, Hoseok mengikatkannya untuk menutup matanya.

"Coba dulu saja, aku tidak akan bersuara. Jadi bayangkan saja kau melakukannya dengan wanita." Seokjin kehabisan kata – kata seiring dengan sentuhan tangan lembut Hoseok di rahangnya.

"Pernah ciuman?"

"Katanya kau tidak akan bersuara? Lakukan saja seolah – olah kau ini wanita." Hoseok menyengir tanpa bisa dilihat Seokjin. Lalu dalam satu gerakan dia langsung mengambil wajah Seokjin dan mengecup bibirmya. Terus begitu selama beberapa hitungan, membiarkan Seokjin merasakan kulit bibir mereka bersentuhan lembut. Lalu setelahnya Hoseok mulai mengulum mulutnya dan mencoba membuka bibir Seokjin dengan lidahnya. Seokjin awalnya diam saja tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan karena jujur saja, selain dia masih perjaka, dia ciuman saja memang belum pernah. Tapi seiring dengan lidah Hoseok yang menuntun lidahnya, meliuk – liukkan lidahnya, Seokjin terbawa permainan oral Hoseok dan balik menginvasi Hoseok.

Hoseok dalam ciuman biasanya bisa kuat lebih dari lima menit tapi Seokjin yang baru pertama kali tidak. Jadi dia menepuk keras – keras pundak Hoseok untuk menghentikannya. Napasnya tersengal seperti habis marathon.

"Aku... sepertinya akan menyukainya (berciuman)." Seokjin meraba rahang Hoseok dan menariknya ke dalam mulutnya lagi. Dalam ciuman yang panas itu, seolah tidak hanya lidah yang tertaut, saliva yang berbaur, tetapi jiwa mereka juga menyatu. Seokjin belum puas, tapi kali ini Hoseok yang menghentikannya. Seokjin ingin bertanya kenapa tapi Hoseok tidak akan menjawabnya karena dia berseperkat untuk tidak bersuara selama hubungan ini.

Meskipun begitu Hoseok tidak benar – benar berhenti, tetapi bibirnya hanya turun bergerak menuju leher Seokjin. Mengisapnya intens seolah – olah ingin darah Seokjin memancar dari kulit tipisnya.

Tanpa sadar tiba – tiba tangan Hoseok sudah menelusup ke dalam celana trainingnya dan menangkap batang ereksi di dalam kolornya. Sejak itu Seokjin merasakan sensasi asing yang membuainya.

"Lepas semuanya saja, aku ingin kau melakukan itu... yang kau lakukan pada bu guru Jisoo... pada 'itu'ku."

Seokjin melepas pakaian di tubuh bawahnya dan sekarang dia persis seperti bayi yang mau ganti popok. Hoseok sendiri melepas kimono mandinya sehingga telanjang bulat. Hoseok memulai aktivitasnya dengan mengemut kepala ereksi Seokjin seperti permen loli. Untuk beberapa kali Hoseok memasukkan ereksi Seokjin sampai ke batangnya dan sesekali dia menelannya dalam dampai ke tenggorokkan, yang segera saja membuat Seokjin menarik kepalanya menjauh dari selangkangannya.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu? tenggorokkanmu bisa terluka!" Hoseok hampir terbawa perasaan mendengar perhatian Seokjin. Dia menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Seokjin, membuat gestur isyarat bahwa dia tidak masalah. Hoseok melanjutkan hisapannya sampai Seokjin mulai banjir pre-cum.

Untuk sesaat ketika Seokjin baru saja mulai merasa terbang, dia tahu bahwa tiba – tiba saja Hoseok berhenti dan meninggalkan tempatnya. Seokjin menarik penutup matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Hoseok benar meninggalkannya entah ke mana. Untuk sesaat dia memperhatikan bagian bawahnya yang tak tertutup sehelaipun benang dan merasa malu sendiri. Melihat penisnya tegak berdiri dan banjir mani. Seokjin ingin menjaga ereksinya tetap hidup jadi dia memerasnya sedikit – sedikit.

"Hyung, kenapa dibuka matanya?" Hoseok baru kembali entah dari mana dengan botol asing yang entah isinya apa.

"YAK, KENAPA KAU TELANJANG!? Aku kan tidak akan melihatmu juga." Teriak Seokjin.

"Aku merasa bisa lebih total kalau aku telanjang soalnya."

Seokjin menepuk dahinya.

"Sudahlah, lagian hyung sudah melihatku begini juga 'itu' punya hyung masih tegak berdiri."

Seokjin melihat bagian bawahnya yang masih tegak menantang masih minta dilanjut. Seokjin untuk saat itu sepertinya harus menekan saklar off dalam paradigmanya bahwa dia tidak akan menginginkan seorang selain wanita.

"...Atau... itu sebenarnya masih berdiri karena hyung sebenarnya terangsang juga melihat tubuhku kan?"

"Yang benar saja?"

Yang benar saja? Seokjin benaran auto-fokus melihat bagian selatan Hoseok dan memang benar – benar terangsang. Seokjin gila, sudah gila.

Hoseok duduk di pangkuan Seokjin. Merasakan buah zakar Hoseok menggesek pahanya, Seokjin semakin panas.

"Sweaternya lepaskan saja hyung!"

"Aku tidak mau sialan!"

"Sudah telanjang di bawah, memangnya yang di atas masih berguna?"

Bingo

Hoseok melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan hampir menyosor penis Seokjin lagi sebelum hyung-nya itu membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku belum tutup mataku!"

"Buat apa? Hyung kan sudah lihat aku? Lagian Hyung akan lebih puas kalau melihatku."

Seokjin heran kenapa dia bisa terus – terusan kalah dalam berdebat.

Melihat pipi tirus Hoseok jadi penuh dengan penisnya, Seokjin jadi geli sendiri. Logikanya mengatakan dia harusnya melakukan ini dengan perempuan tetapi penisnya mengkhianati dirinya. Dia harus terima bahwa melihat bibir kemerahan Hosoek berlarian di kulit penisnya, turun naik berlumur mani-nya, lalu buah zakarnya dikecup dikulum, Seokjin terasngsang akan hal itu. Mungkin memang benar, perempuan atau laki – laki bakal sama saja. Bakal membuat terangsang kalau dia harus seseksi itu saat menguntal penisnya.

Di awal – awal Hoseok masih memainkan penisnya pelan – pelan. Dia bawa ke kanan – kiri rongga mulutnya, dia bawa dalam ke tenggorokkannya, dia hisap kuat – kuat, dia tiup, lalu selanjutnya lebih cepat, dia memanju mundurkan penis Seojin dalam oralnya. Gerakan friksi itu mengunci Seokjin dalam adiksi. Tanpa sadar dia ikutan membantu Hoseok, mencengkeram kepalanya dan menekan – nekannya ke arah selangkangannya.

"Shh... ahh... Hoseok... perasaan apa ini? Aku seperti ingin kencing."

Seokjin tahu bukan itu, rasanya memang beda, tetapi yang jelas sesuatu mau keluar dari penisnya.

"Ah... Hoseok... Aku mau... AAAKHH!"

Yang terakhir itu hanya teriakan frustasi. Karena Hoseok segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menutup kencang – kencang jalur ereksi Seokjin ketika Seokjin akan klimaks.

"Kenapa kamu menutupnya! Akh... dasar!"

"Hyung kan ingin merasakan 'itu' dengan wanita, jadi hyung harus mengeluarkannya di dalam."

"Keluar di dalam? Maksudnya?"

Hoseok menunjuk perutnya.

"Ti...tidak perlu kurasa. Kau membantuku sampai sini saja sudah cukup." Seokjin buru – buru bangkit ketakutan namun Hoseok menariknya turun dan menguncinya di bawah. "Kalau begitu yang barusan tidak jadi kukasih gratis. Kau harus membayarnya hyung."

"Iya, aku bayar! Berapa?"

Hoseok mendesah erotis di telinga Seokjin. "Ini keinginanku hyung, aku memberikan apa yang kamu inginkan jadi kamu harus turuti juga keinginanku. Itu bayarannya."

"Eiyy... bisa tidak dalam mata uang won? tidak apa – apa, satu juta won pun akan langsung kubayar tunai di muka... akkh" Seokjin menggeram ketika Penisnya digenggam Hoseok dan di gesek – gesekkan ke selangkangan juniornya itu. Berikutnya Seokjin tak berkata apapun dan mengalah. Bahkan ketika Hoseok mulai menggeretnyanya agak brutal dan membantingnya di ranjang.

Hoseok mengambil botol asing yang dia bawa dari kamarnya tadi menuang cairan licin itu di tangannya. Untuk sesaat dia menjauh dari tubuh Seokjin dan mengoleskan cairan itu di lubangnya. Hoseok melakukannya tepat di hadapan Seokjin. Menyibak kakinya, pahanya sehingga terpampang jelas lubang rektumnya yang sedang diolesi pelicin, sesekali di mainkan, ditusuk – tusuk dengan jarinya. Dia tampak menikmati aktivitas solonya, dengan tendensi untuk menggoda Seokjin.

"Itu... biar kubantu." Ucap Seokjin setengah tercekat. Hoseok tersenyum tipis, menyerahkan botol lubricant pada Seokjin. Seokjin menusuk anal Hoseok pertama dengan satu jarinya terlebih dahulu. Memijat – mijat bagian dalam Hoseok, menelusuri setiap inchi dinding rektumnya membuat Hoseok menggelinjang geli.

"Aku masukkan satu lagi?" Hoseok tersenyum mengangguk lemas.

Satu jari lagi masuk, Seokjin mencoba masuk lebih dalam dan melebarkan jarinya di dalam Hoseok.

"A.. akh..."

"Sakit?"

"Tidak, apapun yang kau lakukan lanjutkan hyung!"

Seokjin menekan – nekan satu bagian yang membuat Hoseok terus bergerak gelisah. Seokjin sambil megamati Hoseok yang bernapas pendek – pendek dan terus mengulum bibirnya, tidak tahu jika itu titik nikmat Hoseok sampai tiba – tiba Hoseok ejakulasi menyemburkan spermanya.

"Aaaahhh.."

"He? Kau ejakulasi?" Seokjin bertanya dungu

Hoseok tidak menjawab hanya mengatur napasnya yang tersengal dan masih menikmati pelepasannya.

"Hyung, aku ingin kau di dalamku!" Hoseok mendorong bahu Seokjin hingga jatuh di bawahnya. Hoseok segera mengambil penis Seokjin, menggesek – gesekkannya dengan gugup di sekitar lubang analnya lalu mulai memasukkan ujung kepalanya.

"Hhh... akkhh.." Hoseok mendesah tak nyaman ketika dia mencoba memasukkan kepala penis Seokjin ke lubang analnya.

"Kalau sakit tidak usah saja!"

Hoseok menghapus setitik air matanya yang ketahuan oleh Seokjin. Hoseok mendekat pada hyungnya untuk menciumnya. "Ini aku yang menginginkannya, hyung."

Tahap berikutnya lebih membuat Hoseok menjerit lagi. Karena biar bagaimanapun payahnya Seokjin, penisnya tetap tergolong besar dan cukup panjang untuk rata – rata siswa SMA. Bahkan sudah menggunakan lubricant, Hoseok masih kesakitan. Ereksi Seokjin memang benar – benar parah.

"Aaakh!"

Seokjin dan Hoseok mendesah bersamaan ketika penis Seokjin berhasil masuk utuh ke dalam anal Hoseok. Anal Hoseok menjepit Penis Seokijn keterlaluan sampai ngilu. Hoseok sendiri sedang mencoba menyesuaikan rektumnya mereka berdua bisa sama – sama nyaman.

Pelan – pelan Hoseok bergerak di atas Seokjin menaik turunkan pinggangya. Seokjin bisa merasakan kehangatan rektum Hoseok yang meremas penisnya. Tiba – tiba saja, terbesit sesuatu dalam otak Seokjin dan dia membalik posisinya sehingga dia di atas menaungi Hoseok.

"Biar aku saja yang bergerak."

Hoseok mengangguk tanpa protes.

Seokjin memaju mundurkan penisnya statis dan kaku. Hoseok jadi agak menyesal sudah mengizinkan hyung yang masih perjaka itu mengambil alih.

"Masukkan yang dalam – dalam hyung!"

"Susah! Kamu terlalu sempit."

"Ini sudah aku rileks."

Seokjin masih berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan Hoseok. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia sadar dia ingin pasangannya yang meskipun laki – laki, bisa merasa puas, dan kenapa juga dia peduli sekali dengan hal itu. Dia berkali – kali memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, mencari – cari titik di mana Hoseok akan puas.

"Aaah..." Punggung Hoseok melengkung tiba – tiba begitu Seokjin menghentak ke satu titik. Seokjin untuk sejenak bingung ini Hoseok kenapa.

"Di situ hyung... ahh.."

Maksudnya itu. Hoseok ingin ditusuk di tempat itu, tempat yang sebelumnya disentuh Seokjin dan membuat Hoseok klimaks. Begitu sudah tau apa maunya Hoseok sekarang Seokjin jadi bersemangat. Dia lebih cepat lagi dan lebih keras menghentakkan penisnya dalam Hoseok sampai kasur yang mereka tempati berdecit.

"Aku suka ini hyung... ahh..." Seokjin sekarang lebih berinisiatif lagi dengan meremas penis Hoseok satu tempo dengan sodokannya. Hoseok yang semula mengangkangkan kakinya, dia menjepit punggung Seokjin agar tautan antara dirinya dengan Seokjin semakin erat. Bibir Hoseok terus menerus merekah mendesah begitu menggoda Seokjin, dan dia ingin sekali melumatnya.

Peluh bercucuran dari dua tubuh yang tertaut itu. bergerak satu sama lain untuk saling memuaskan. Seokjin sekarang begitu dalam zonanya dan menghentakkan anal Hoseok begitu keras. Penisnya sendiri sekarang sudah ingin meledak di dalam rektum Hoseok.

"Kau sudah mau sampai?" Hoseok mengangguk dengan penisnya dalam genggaman Seokjin banjir pre-cum.

"Bersamaku, Hoseok-ah!"

"Aaahh... hyung!"

"Haaahhh..."

Mereka sampai bersamaan. Cairan sperma Hoseok menyembur dari ujungnya mengotori perutnya dan perut Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri keluar banyak di dalam Hoseok seperti tidak berhenti – henti. Kepala Seokjin seperti di atas awan, merasakan sensasi semburan spermanya di dalam Hoseok seperti dia hanya hidup untuk malam itu, untuk merasakan surga bernama Jung Hoseok. Melihat spermanya banjir keluar dari lubang Hoseok begitu Seokjin mencabut penisnya mendatangkan perasaan puas yang aneh.

Malam itu Seokjin tidak jadi belajar untuk ujian. Dia mempelajari sesuatu yang lain yang akan mengubah kehidupan SMA-nya yang tinggal satu tahun. Seokjin laki – laki jomblo dari lahir hingga akil baligh akhirnya melepas keperjakaannya malam itu... dengan laki – laki.

.

..

...

"Bagaimana ceritanya pintu kamarmu tidak dikunci?"

"Entah... bu guru Jisoo langsung menyerangku begitu masuk, jadi tidak sempat aku kunci."

Seokjin dan Hoseok mengobrol kecil di ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan mereka. Penuh peluh seperti habis marathon, tak satupun dari mereka berniat mandi setelahnya dan hanya malas – malasan.

"Kenapa aku mengantuk sekali Hoseok-ah?"

"Kau praktek empat ronde untuk seorang pemula hyung..." sinis Hoseok

"Hyung, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tentang hubungan ini?"

"Kamu baper?"

"Nggak, aku udah bercinta sama banyak orang, laki – laki dan perempuan, jadi yang ini biasa aja."

Seokjin mendecih agak kesal

"Nggak tau juga, aku belum benar – benar merasakannya dengan perempuan jadi aku masih penasaran."

"Cepat cari pacar hyung!"

Hoseok bangkit susah payah dan meninggalkan Seokjin untuk mandi (lagi). Seokjin tak bereaksi, hanya diam menatap langit – langit kamar Hoseok dengan pikiran yang kosong sampai perlahan – lahan matanya mulai menutup dan tertidur.

Untungnya besok hari Sabtu.

.

..

...

_Laki laki atau perempuan tentu saja berbeda, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya?_

Seokjin terbangun di hari Sabtu ketika matahari sudah naik tinggi, masih di kamar Hoseok, di tempat tidurnya, di sisi Hoseok yang masih terlelap.

_Dari awal saja sudah ketahuan... dadanya._


End file.
